Sweet Temptation
by Milenio de Plata
Summary: Hermione es una adolescente que se ha pasado la vida en diversos hogares adoptivos y orfanatos ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus nuevos padres adoptivos sean Ginny y Harry Potter?“No es correcto tener estos pensamientos¡maldita sea ella es mi hija!-adoptiva-AU
1. Propuesta

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1-Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen,todos son propiedad de ****J****.K. Rowling**

**2-Toda la trama le pertenece a ****Cunning Angel****,ella me dió la autorización para adaptarla a Harry Potter.**

**3-La trama es un ****universo alterno**** a Harry Potter**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

**Summary: ****Hermione Granger es una adolescente que se ha pasado la vida en diversos hogares adoptivos y orfanatos**

**¿Qué sucederá cuando sus nuevos padres adoptivos sean Ginny y Harry Potter?**

**"No es correcto tener estos pensamientos ¡maldita sea ella es mi hija! —**_**Adoptiva**_**—**_**" **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Propuesta~**_

* * *

—**Debes estar bromeando— **_**dijo Harry exasperado**_

— **¿Por qué amor? Acaso no te parece maravilloso? — respondió **_**su mujer emocionada.**_

— **¿Maravilloso? Lo siento Ginny. Puedo amarte mucho, pero esto es demasiado. Tienes que estar loca si piensas que aceptaré lo que me pides.**

—**Por favor Harry, sabes que es lo que más deseo. Mi sueño es ser madre y Dios no me otorgó la facultad de serlo, entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos da ahora?**

— **Amor, te dije que lo intentaríamos. Existen muchos tratamientos para solucionar esto. Sin embargo ¿no crees que te estás apresurando un poco?**

**Por todos los cielos ¡Tengo recién veinticinco años! Soy demasiado joven para ser padre.**

— **¡Harry tenemos la misma edad! Además piénsalo, si aceptas no tendrías que pasar por la etapa de los biberones y los pañales.**

**La chica de la que te hablo ya es adolescente. Ella ha sufrido mucho amor. Además piensa, nosotros nos casamos jóvenes. ¡Seríamos unos padres geniales! ¿Te imaginas los tres como una hermosa familia en una tarde de películas? — **_**en ese momento Harry sintió pena por su esposa, el había sido testigo de las innumerables noches que ella se durmió ahogando sollozos cada vez que los test de embarazo resultaban negativos. **_

**El sabía de primera fuente cuanto sufrían ambos con esto, pero aquello no era suficiente para tomar tan descomunal decisión.**

— **Aún así amor. Yo entiendo que te tomes muy enserio las cosas del trabajo y todo eso, pero no por el hecho de que seas asistente social vas a poder salvar el mundo. Además, somos jóvenes, no quiero compartirte.**

— **¡Jesús! ¡No me digas que estás celoso de una niña! Harry no me vas a perder, son cariños distintos amor. Por favor. —**_** al verla tan ensimismada y abrumada optó por darle chance, mal que mal. **__**¿Qué podría salir mal?**_

_**Ambos tenían un trabajo estable y abundantes entradas de dinero. Tenían amor de sobra para la muchachita.**_

_**¿Por qué no intentarlo?**_

— **Está bien, está bien. Iniciaremos los papeles la próxima semana y me presentarás a la muchachita.**

— **Esa "muchachita" como le llamas tú, será tu futura hija Harry y tiene nombre y apellido, Hermione Granger. Aunque luego de que la adopción se haga efectiva pasará a llamarse Hermione Potter.**

**Debes ser amable y respetuoso con la criatura ¿está bien?**

**La pobre se ha pasado dieciséis años de su vida en diferentes hogares adoptivos y orfanatos, no pidas que se fíe de ti tan pronto. A mi me costó años ganarme su confianza.**

— **Como tú quieras mi vida. Yo haré lo que te haga feliz.**

— **Esto no se trata solo de mi Harry. Es sobre ambos ¡seremos padres!**

**¿Acaso no te emociona? **_**— en realidad le alegraba la noticia, claro que aquello era la nada misma en comparación a la excitación que provocaba aquello en su esposa. Sin embargo Harry opto por asentir y besar a su mujer con infinita ternura.**_

**Sabía que se les venía una difícil tarea. Mal que mal nadie dijo que ser padre fuese fácil.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y ojala dejen reviews que por esta parte están en extinción.**

**Actualizar****é la historia una o dos veces a la semana,según la cantidad de reviews que dejen.**


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1-Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen,todos son propiedad de ****J****.K. Rowling**

**2-Toda la trama le pertenece a ****Cunning Angel****,ella me dió la autorización para adaptarla a Harry Potter.**

**3-La trama es un ****universo alterno**** a Harry Potter**

_**Sweet Temptation**_

_**Primeras Impresiones**_

Debía reconocer que no era una persona fácil de tratar. La verdad es que no esperaba nada de nadie, es por eso que cuando vio llegar a esa chica sólo unos años mayor que ella con las "nobles intenciones" de ayudarla no dio crédito a sus palabras.

La chica le hablaba durante horas, mientras ella se limitaba a responder de mala gana en monosílabos.

Se distraía observando su hermoso cabello de un deslumbrante rojo

¿Qué hacía una chica como ella en un lugar como este?

Con ese andar tan distinguido y más propio de una modelo que de una asistente social no pudo evitar preguntarse que demonios hacía aquí, le parecía que lo más propio para una mujer como ella sería una pasarela, pero un orfanato claramente no le resultaba compatible con su perfil.

Pero Ginny no se dio por vencida, pese a su falta de interés continuó visitándole todas las semanas.

¿Por qué perdía su tiempo conmigo? Le preguntó Hermione

La respuesta que le dio aquella vez Hermione no la creyó en absoluto.

Ginny dijo "porque me importas", ocho meses atrás la adolescente había estallado en carcajadas. Sin embargo hoy se encontraba preparando sus cosas para partir rumbo a un nuevo hogar, uno de entre tantos. Nunca le había interesado el hecho de tener una nueva familia, _familia…_ que hermosa palabra para un conjunto de géneros tan artificial. Pensaba la muchacha,

Hermione no esperaba nada de la bondadosa joven. Sin embargo en su corazón sabía muy bien que en Ginny tenía una persona en quien en verdad se podía confiar, era increíble, pero pese a ser tan joven Hermione la veía más como a una madre que como el prototipo de una hermana mayor. Tal vez sea por que confió ella en Hermione antes de que ella lo hiciese en Ginny, quizás fue porque le abrió las puertas de su vida y su intimidad al hablarle de su ferviente deseo de ser madre, de las dificultades que esto le había traído, la chica en realidad no lo sabía. El caso era que tenía la certeza de que Ginny era una gran persona, de buenos sentimiento y tenía la tranquilidad de poderse fiar de ella.

Esa sensación de seguridad y confort que la inundaba cada vez que le avisaban de sus visitas eran tan nuevas para ella como lo sería emprender el viaje hacia una nueva travesía, partir de cero… otra vez.

Sólo esperaba no defraudarla, quería demostrarle que podía ser alguien en la vida, que simplemente le habían faltado las oportunidades. Ya que cuando ingresó a la secundaría tenía calificaciones que la destacaban del resto.

Si no terminó el instituto fue sólo producto de circunstancias que no valía la pena recordar.

Lo que más lograba reconfortarla era el hecho de que sin siquiera entender del todo el porqué Ginny confiaba ciegamente en ella, le tenía fé. Cosa que nunca alguien antes le tuvo, nadie daba un solo centavo por ella, entonces de pronto aparece Ginny como un ángel en su vida dándole no solo la oportunidad de optar a una mejor educación, sino que ahora también le abre las puertas de su vida. ¡Demonios quería adoptarla! Repetía Hermione una y otra vez sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

¿Qué persona en su sano juicio adopta a una adolescente de diecisiete años?

Todo mundo optaba por los niños más pequeños, siempre dejaban a los mayores para el final, y el tiempo nunca fue justo, pasaba si dar tregua hasta que ya no existía retorno posible y las oportunidades de optar a un hogar se volvían tan escasas como alcanzar la felicidad misma.

Un golpe en la puerta fue la señal de que ya venían por ella. Con los nervios a flor de piel se arregló nuevamente su cabello, necesitaba dar una buena impresión, como en cada ocasión en la que se le abrían las puertas de una casa.

Tomó su pequeño bolso en el que guardaba lo poco y nada que poseía y salió de esa habitación, con la esperanza de no volver jamás.

Pero esta vez tenía la seguridad de que de una forma u otra aquello se cumpliría.

Podría ser de la forma correcta, que le fuese bien en casa de Ginny, que por arte de un milagro lograsen ser lo que se esperaba que fuesen, una familia… y pasar junto a ellos el resto de sus días, o…Simplemente podrían cansarse de ella como en tantos otras ocasiones en los lugares que había estado y terminaría por quedar en la calle, claro que la diferencia radicaba en que ahora estaba cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad, en solo unos cuantos meses cumpliría sus tan ansiados dieciocho y podría valerse por si misma, buscar un trabajo y de esa forma no se vería obligada a volver a ese horrible orfanato.

Se apresuró en bajar las viejas escaleras, las mismas que le vieron crecer y caer cientos de veces. Vagó con urgencia por los pasillos de aquel recinto con la esperanza de que esta fuese la última vez que recorría esos lugares.

Cuando al fin llegó a la salida, su vista se desvió en varias direcciones. Sin embargo en ninguna de ellas se encontraba Ginny. Comenzó a desesperarse y justo en ese instante una voz increíblemente sensual le susurró al oído.

— Tú debes ser Hermione ¿o me equivoco? — _murmuró con ironía, pero a la vez con extremada dulzura. En ese segundo todo en cuanto podía pensar era en lo pasional y por sobre todo tentadoras que sonaban esas palabras brotando de esos labios con un timbre que a ella le pareció increíblemente varonil._

No pudo evitar cerrar nerviosamente sus ojos en cuanto su cálido aliento golpeó con fuerza la sensible piel de su cuello. No habían pasado cinco segundos, pero para ella ese momento se hizo eterno.

En cuanto se giró supo que estaba perdida, aquello iba a ser un desastre, un horrible, difícil e imposible futuro le esperaba si el joven que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada era quien pensaba ella que era…

Si al ver a Ginny la primera vez le pareció que era hermosa, aquello no era nada en comparación al hombre que continuaba sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. Él no podía ser su esposo, no, era imposible.

No existía un universo posible en que ella pudiese ver al dios griego que se encontraba frente a ella como un padre, padre… aquello se le antojó de lo más cómico en ese momento.

— No, no te equivocas. Y tú debes ser Harry ¿no?

— Ese soy yo. Mucho gusto señorita— dijo Harry aún nervioso ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a él. No supo bien como definir a aquello que le había ocurrido hace unos segundos atrás. Cuando vio bajar a hermosa muchacha.

Tal vez fue su actitud de timidez e inseguridad se dijo Hermione, pero aún así nada era suficiente excusa para justificar que apenas la vio llegar se haya quedado embobado apreciando las curvas de la joven, ni mucho menos para acercarse por detrás, como un sigiloso cazador tras su presa, susurrándole al oído.

Más tarde Harry se había inventado una excusa poco creíble sobre aquello, simulando que quería asustarla, sorprenderla… Nunca está demás hacerse el gracioso con la recién llegada a la familia, familia… Harry tuvo que respirar una vez más antes de caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de presentarse ante su "hija" adoptiva, pero al fin y al cabo bajo los estatutos de la ley era su hija, de la peor forma posible, no solo le había susurrado al oído en tono seductor, sino que ahora acaba de besar la mano de la chica que se suponía debía ver con otros ojos, unos muy distintos a los que empleaba en este momento.

Por que claramente imaginarla sin ropa en diferentes lugares y posiciones mientras la hacia suya era por decirlo menos enfermizo e inmoral.

Era un hecho el futuro que le esperaba sería un infierno, debería de hacer algo al respecto, inventarse una escusa, hablar con Ginny, no estaba seguro de que haría, pero haría algo y debía ser pronto, antes de que perdiese el control y se dejara llevar una vez más por ese hipnotizante aroma. Ese exquisito perfume que destilaba Hermione, porque Harry ya se había perdido en él, si que lo había hecho, en cuanto le susurró al oído no pudo evitar que su lado carnal brotase expulsando sobre la joven todo su aliento con la única intención de excitarla. Y lo había logrado, claro que el no tenía idea de aquello.

En cuanto Harry se presentó y tomó su mano para luego depositar un sonoro, húmedo y candente beso sobre su a estas alturas temblorosa mano Hermione se maldijo internamente.

Aquello estaba mal, condenadamente mal.

— Entonces… ¿Debo llamarte papá? — preguntó incómoda Hermione y Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

* * *

No les diré que dejen reviews porque eso es pedirle a los cerdos que vuelen.

Por lo único que subo este fic es por el amor y respeto que le tengo a Harry y Hermione.


	3. Conociéndonos

**DISCLAIMER:**

**1-Los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen,todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

**2-Toda la trama le pertenece a Cunning Angel,ella me dió la autorización para adaptarla a Harry Potter.**

**3-La trama es un universo alterno a Harry Potter**

* * *

_**Rating M (+18)**_

**Summary: Hermione Granger es una adolescente que se ha pasado la vida en diversos hogares adoptivos y orfanatos**

**¿Qué sucederá cuando sus nuevos padres adoptivos sean Ginny y Harry Potter?**

**"No es correcto tener estos pensamientos ¡maldita sea ella es mi hija! —**_**Adoptiva**_**—**_**" **_

* * *

_**~Conociéndonos~**_

* * *

En cuanto Harry se presentó y tomó su mano para luego depositar un sonoro, húmedo y candente beso sobre su a estas alturas temblorosa mano, Hermione se maldijo internamente.

Aquello estaba mal, condenadamente mal.

— Entonces… ¿Debo llamarte papá? — preguntó incómoda Hermione, y Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Se quedó congelado en el lugar, pensando en que clase de respuesta podría darle.

Claramente jamás la vería como a una hija y estaba lejos de acostumbrarse a ser llamado como la muchacha le había sugerido.

— Preferiría que me llamases Harry— _respondió mientras sonreía nervioso._

— Siendo honestos, creo que parezco más tu hermano mayor que tu padre—

Ninguno de los dos podría negar aquello. Jamás se verían como padre e hija.

Hermione se sentía cohibida ante la hambrienta mirada que le confería Harry, nunca antes prestó atención ante el deseo que se podía demostrar por medio de los ojos, y vaya que sabía de eso, pues a sus diecisiete años Hermione se había visto en más de una ocasión presa de lujuriosas e insinuantes miradas. Sin embargo, ahora no le parecía molesto en absoluto, por el contrario, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que a ella se le antojaba nueva y placentera ante el febril escrutinio de su padre adoptivo.

A ella no le pareció repulsivo, como el resto de los hombres mayores que solía acosarla, ni mucho menos insignificante, como cuando uno de sus compañeros del orfanato le confesaba sus sentimientos.

Los ojos de Harry le parecían increíblemente atrayentes, se sentía desnuda ante su atrevida mirada, pero aquello no importó, se le hacía de lo más exótico el rostro de aquel muchacho, sí, por que para ella era sólo un muchacho, al cual debería mantener alejado de sus más profundos deseos, ya que era el esposo de Ginny, y sería también su padre adoptivo dentro de poco, ya que aún no estaban listos los papeles.

Hermione se corrigió mentalmente y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba errada; él no era un muchacho, era un hombre, uno insoportablemente hermoso y tentador, poseedor de la mirada más varonil y seductora que había visto, pero sobre todo prohibido, y ella debía convencerse de aquello.

— Podrías devolverme mi mano— pidió la chica con un hilo de voz, mientras Harry nervioso recién caía en la cuenta de que por estar devorando con sus ojos a la inocente criatura no había liberado el agarre sobre su muñeca.

— Sí, claro— respondió nervioso liberando a la joven enseguida.

A Hermione le enterneció en demasía verlo tan nervioso. Observar como se pasaba las manos por su cabello de forma frenética la hizo sentirse mal, y pensó en una forma de alivianar su carga.

— No hay problema— dijo ella, pero esta vez en un tono sereno y lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry la oyese.

¿Cómo no prestarle atención? Si ahora era ella quien tomaba la mano de él y la acariciaba con su dedo pulgar, infundiéndole confianza.

"Es tu hija" se repetía mentalmente Harry una y otra vez. El le sonrió de lado y sin soltar aún la mano de la joven se encaminó junto a ella hacia su volvo.

Soltar la mano de la chica dejó una sensación de vacío en Harry, pero era necesario para ingresar al vehículo. Hermione por su parte se sentía extraña, no entendía bien que acababa de ocurrir. O más bien, qué estaba ocurriendo, ya que la sensación de incomodidad y nerviosismo no la había abandonado por un segundo.

Le había fascinado sentir la tersa piel de Harry ejerciendo presión sobre la suya, y en cuanto su manó abandonó la suya para abrirle la puerta del auto aquello le había causado un dolor casi físico.

¿Era posible que le gustase su padre adoptivo? Se preguntó mentalmente la joven, y decidió que era muy pronto para tener una respuesta.

Harry se había hecho la misma pregunta cientos de veces en los últimos diez minutos mientras manejaba, en los cuales ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a emitir palabra. Él incómodo silencio era dios y señor del ambiente, y aquello era incómodo pero soportable, no así mantener una conversación sin saltarle encima a su hija.

"_Esto de la paternidad me está enloqueciendo"_ se dijo Harry, al borde del colapso.

— ¿Disculpa? — _preguntó Hermione creyendo haber oído algo, mientras él se maldecía internamente por haber dicho eso en voz alta._

— Cuéntame acerca de ti— _pidió solemne, formando una amistosa sonrisa en sus labios, esperando que aquello fuese suficiente para disfrazar el sórdido deseo que ardía en su interior._

— No lo sé, lo típico. Ya sabes, gustos musicales, hobbies... ¿Dejaste amigos allá, o tal vez algún novio? —_ lo último lo dijo en un tono burlesco, intentando sonar calmado y objetivo. _Cómo si fuese la pregunta más común del universo, claro está que era pésimo en estas cosas. Ya que, en el fondo, él sabía que moriría de celos si su respuesta fuese afirmativa.

En ese instante no pudo evitar pensar que finalmente sería inevitable que la joven llegase a casa con un chico de la mano. Uno que, claramente, no sería él.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Darles mi bendición? — ante lo absurdo de su ocurrencia él no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Sentada junto a él, Hermione lo observaba atónita, sin entender el porqué de su risa. Ni siquiera había respondido a su interrogante, por lo que no podía estar riéndose de ella.

Lo miró esperando una explicación ante su reacción, y una vez que la risa de él hubo cesado esperó una respuesta, pero está jamás llegó. Él se concentró en el camino, ignorando a la muchacha de forma magistral. Entonces, Hermione se dijo que en vista de que él no explicaba sus extrañas reacciones, ella no tenía porqué responder a sus preguntas.

Agradeció que su bolso fuera pequeño, ya que no se había visto en la obligación de guardarlo en el portaequipajes, y abrió con torpeza el cierre de este, sacando del interior un humilde reproductor de mp3, que no era un tributo a la actualidad, pero al menos cumplía su función a la perfección.

Con los audífonos puestos y la música a un volumen considerado, no tan fuerte para que no molestase a Harry ni tan bajo para que ella no lograse oír, se dejó guiar por las hermosas letras, y no fue hasta que un brusco tirón le arranco los audífonos de forma grosera que comprendió ya habían llegado.

Harry se maldijo por ser tan torpe, pero la indiferencia de la muchacha le volvía loco. Sobre todo el que no respondiese sus preguntas, pero de ahí a arrancar de una forma tan bruta los audífonos de la chica era demasiado. Y él lo supo al instante, lo que menos deseaba era ganarse su odio. Fue por eso que, al instante en el que Hermione le miró confundida por su brusca actitud, él posó con delicadeza su mano sobre su hermoso e inocente rostro, cuyo semblante representaba la pureza misma.

Ante tan repentinos cambios cientos de dudas acudieron a la mente de la chica. Sin embargo, el deseo pudo más que ella y se dejó llevar por lo que dictaminaba su cuerpo. No pensó en las consecuencias cuando sintió como las expertas manos de Harry acunaban su rostro con extremada delicadeza, ni supo qué hacer cuando él tomó una de sus manos y la enlazó con la suya. Sólo abrió sus ojos cuando le sintió llevar ambas manos unidas a su boca, y depositó un tierno y dulce beso en ellas.

Ella lo observó asombrada, pero bastó escuchar como Ginny los llamaba acercándose al auto para romper el ambiente creado.

Al segundo ambos soltaron sus manos, como si se repeliesen. Entonces, Harry comprendió que aquello era peor de lo que él pensaba, había descubierto que él no le era indiferente a ella, aquello lejos de hacerle sentir un pervertido o inmoral le llenó de una indecente alegría.

Se miraron a los ojos durante segundos, que tanto a Hermione como a Harry les parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente un suave golpe en la ventana les hizo reaccionar.

Harry bajó el vidrio con rapidez y antes de que lograse crear una mentira Hermione lo salvó.

— Ginny. Que alegría verte al fin. Disculpa la tardanza, es que... ¡ni Harry ni yo conseguíamos desenredar el maldito audífono! — dijo la muchacha en un tono demasiado creíble, mostrando el cable del aparato enredado de forma previsora en el asiento. Y observó con envidia como la hermosa mujer se asomaba por la ventana de Harry y depositaba un casto beso en los labios de él.

— ¿Harry? — preguntó Ginny escéptica, pero con la misma voz dulce que le había inspirado tanta confianza y lealtad. Lealtad, la misma que había sido quebrada en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre él esposo de esta.

— Pensé que estaría mejor así ¿No pretenderás que me diga papá, verdad cariño? — respondió Harry más calmado y en un tono juguetón que logró convertir el tenso ambiente en una perfecta paz reinante.

Ginny los observó apenada, la verdad es que por enfermizo que sonase ella había deseado que la chica la llamase mamá, era una adolescente, lo sabía, pero existían madres jóvenes. Bien lo sabía ella, que en su trabajo de asistente social había atendido a más de una chica con no más de doce años en estado de gestación avanzada.

Finalmente, la incómoda pareja salió del auto, ganándose ambos un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo por parte de una Ginny muy emocionada e ilusionada.

Sus brillantes ojos delataban sin piedad las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si la pelirroja había esperado demasiado por esto, al fin veía frente a ella su sueño hecho realidad. Esa familia que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, la familia que ella al igual que Hermione no tuvo.

La espera había valido la pena, ella se auto-convencía de eso a diario, a diferencia de lo que Harry pensara. Ella había adoptado a Hermione por más de una razón, y otra en su lugar hubiese optado por un recién nacido. Sin embargo, Tanya sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era para los adolescentes del orfanato conseguir un hogar, el tiempo no era justo con ellos y las personas optaban por adoptar a los más pequeños. Dentro de poco Hermione alcanzaría la mayoría de edad y Ginny no estaba segura de lo que pasaría con ella. Fue esta una de las principales razones que la incentivó a adquirir la custodia de la muchacha.

—Este será tu dormitorio— _dijo emocionada y casi dando saltitos, provocando que sus rizos rojizos se moviesen al son de su vaivén._

Hermione no podía dar crédito de lo que sus ojos veían, el cuarto era por decir poco hermoso, ni en las revistas viejas que les daban en el orfanato creyó ver nunca una imagen similar.

Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un tono blanco invierno, que a Hermione nunca le gustó ya que le recordaba a los hospitales. Sin embargo, esto se encontraba lejos de parecer un hospital.

Las hermosas cortinas verde esmeralda contrastaban a la perfección con las paredes y combinaban de manera pulcra con el edredón de la cama.

— Es precioso— dijo emocionada la adolescente mientras su vista se clavaba en la repisa. Una veintena de libros junto a media docena de cuadernos fue el broche de oro.

— Es más de lo que merezco— dijo Hermione antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga, por que eso eran, lo sentía mucho por Ginny, pero pese a que en algún momento la vio como madre hoy comprendía que era solo admiración. No se sentía capaz de que en algún momento esa palabra brotase de sus labios, no podría, no cuando eso significaba reconocer a Harry como su …

Ni siquiera se atrevía a evocar la palabra, se le revolvía el estómago y las nauseas la embargaban cada vez que meditaba sobre el asunto.

Harry observó encantado cada detalle de la inocente chica, y su pecho se infló cuando notó que su idea de poner libros en la habitación de la joven no había estado errada, muy por el contrario Hermione se había mostrado más que conforme con eso.

Finalmente, el joven matrimonio optó por salir de la habitación y darle a la recién llegada cierto tiempo de intimidad.

Mientras simulaba oír lo que Ginny decía, Harry tomaba un café y no podía dejar de imaginar a Hermione de una forma que él sabía que era ilegal.

Finalmente, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un grito agudo. Al instante la pareja se levantó alarmada, corriendo a la habitación de la chica. Cuando entraron vieron a la chica con ambas manos tapando su boca. Y un rubor que a Harry le pareció una clara invitación a poseerla.

Finalmente, fue Ginny quién terminó por comprender el motivo de tanto alboroto. Los ojos anegados de lágrimas finalmente dieron paso a un torrente de salinas muestras de emoción.

Harry moría de deseos por limpiar las hermosas gotas que surcaban el rostro de la joven, pero se contuvo. Obligó a su cuerpo a mantener la calma.

"La mente tiene control sobre la materia." — se repetía en la cabeza Harry una y otra vez.

Ginny por su parte había corrido a envolver a la chica en sus brazos.

— No debiste hacerlo— musitaba la chica contra su pecho, dejando su ropa notoriamente húmeda, pero a la dulce mujer no le importó. Continuó repartiendo tiernas caricias por su cabello.

— No debía, pero quise hacerlo. Una vez te dije que me importabas Hermione, eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará. — Finalmente, depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la chica y antes de acariciar con profundo cariño la mejilla de la joven le pidió a Harry que fuese a la cocina a por un vaso con agua para Hermione.

Una vez que Harry estuvo lejos, Ginny habló.

— Sé que no querías que gastase, pero para mí no es un gasto Hermione, es una inversión.

Si tú eres feliz yo lo seré. La ropa que viste en el armario la escogí con ayuda de la hermana de Harry, Pansy, y estoy convencida de que se volverán grandes amigas.

Antes de que vuelva mi esposo quería decirte que dentro del cajón en el mueble pequeño al costado de la cama dejé algunos preservativos, ya que no sabía con exactitud si tenías novio o no. Sé que no se ve bien que la persona que se supone debe velar por tu seguridad te entregue condones, pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Hermione la observaba atónita, no sabía que hacer, nunca había pasado por una situación así, ya que nunca le habían dado la "charla". Ginny lo entendió enseguida y sonrío con alivio.

— En fin, al parecer no los necesitarás. Que alegría equivocarme— _soltó finalmente la mujer entre risas y suspiros._

Cuando Harry llegó al dormitorio se encontró con ambas chicas revisando con evidente entusiasmo una tonelada de prendas de vestir esparcidas sobre la cama. Más tarde se lamentaría profundamente no haber desviado su vista hacia la ventana. Ya que casi por inercia sus ojos se posaron sobre una serie de sujetadores, pero fue uno azul cielo el que le hizo perder la compostura. Optó por entregar el vaso de agua a su mujer y partir a toda velocidad al baño... sí, aquello había sido una pésima idea.

¿Cómo demonios me saco a esa chica de la cabeza? — gimió Harry mientras el agua fría recorría su cuerpo. Intentó por medio de una ducha arrancar las imágenes que su pervertida mente no dejaba de crear. Pero haber visto ese sujetador había sido el inicio de su martirio. Ahora no dejaba de imaginarse la tersa piel de la chica provista de esa prenda, la exquisita textura de esta bendecida con esa atractiva tonalidad crema contrastando a la perfección con la libidinosa prenda azul.

Sus fantasías eran increíblemente detalladas, comenzaban en forma de alabanzas hacia dicha pieza, solo para después ser arrancada dejando a la vista dos cimas que Harry podía apostar que sabían tan sabrosas como lo serían sus labios.

Un dolor punzante en su entrepierna terminó por confirmar a Harry que la ducha no le había servido en absoluto. Ya no había dudas, estaba metido en un gran problema.

* * *

**Uff,¿Por donde empezar?**

**Como verán aquí los personajes están salidos totalmente de sus ó ninguno se parece al verdadero,por no decir ninguno.**

**¿Porque pusé a Pansy de hermana de Harry?Pues se parecen, ¿no?.Además el papel de Rosalie lo va a tomar Luna.**

**¿Porque Ginny es buena?Bueno para empezar odio a Ginny y a esto no pretendo ofender sus gustos,el cual los acepto y si ese es el caso pido perdó pregunta se la hicé a la verdadera autora y me dijo que estaba cansada de que siempre pusieran a Tanya,en este caso Ginny,de mala en todos los creo que tiene mucha razón pues cada persona tiene su lado bueno y malo.**

**Espero haber aclarado sus dudas y millones de gracias por sus que Jesucrito resucitó he hizo un milagro para los reviews.**


	4. Nota

Debido a que la autora elimino su cuenta en ff por X razones,no puedo contiuar publicando esta historia.

El proximo domingo sera eliminada esta gracias a todos por sus reviews,pues la verdadera autora se los merecia.

**Carla fernandez de cullen:**Hola,Lamentablemente no te puedo contester en privado pues no me lo permite.

Cunning Angel decidio cerrar su cuenta,creo porque las gentes han hecho disputas en torno a ellas.

Actualmente la puedes encontrar en mi perfil: Pero advierto que no retomara los fic que tenia en su contrario ahi se encuentran nuevos fics de ella.


End file.
